youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Clayface
| alias = | age (2010) = Weisman, Greg (2012-03-06). Question #14508. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-03-06. | age (2016) = | species = Mutated human | gender = Male | hair color = Formerly blond | eye color = | relatives = | affiliation = | powers = Shape-shifting | weaknesses = Electricity | equipment = | first = 108 | voice = Nolan North }} Clayface (real name Matthew Hagen) is a shape-changing supervillain with a monstrous mud-like appearance. History Early life Hagen was a member of the League of Shadows, but not a very good one. When he found he had terminal cancer, he devised a plan to gain access to the Lazarus Pit, by dating Talia al Ghul. 2010 Ra's al Ghul did not approve of the relationship, but after several pleas, he reluctantly agreed. When Talia told Hagen, he revealed his true motive. Talia, still not fully recovered from being rejected by Batman, was heartbroken, and out of spite, showed him to the pit. Once he was fully submerged, she closed the lid and locked it. Hagen was stuck. After Ra's al Ghul used the pit, Clayface walked out of it. He was confused, and did not know what happened to him. After Talia and Sensei were unable to stop the transformed Hagen, Ra's used his powers of persuasion to order him to sleep. Hagen was shipped to Gotham City to bother Batman, out of revenge for stopping his plans. Clayface was delivered to the Wayne Foundation in a canister. Once he escaped, he was not fully aware how he got there and what Talia did to him. He attacked the guards, and Batman and Robin. Clayface could withstand all their actions, even two tasers, and managed to escape to the sewers. Batman had called in the Team to track Clayface, and not engage him until he had come up with a solution. Clayface discovered his pursuers, and attacked them. He pinned down all the members, but they managed to free themselves. Clayface feigned defeat, and when his opponents were resting, struck them down and escaped. He decided to take down all the members of the Team one by one. It helped that they had split up looking for him, Weisman, Greg (2012-03-06). Question #14508. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-03-11. His first victim was Superboy, whom he trapped by pretending to be Miss Martian. He then lured the others into his trap, one by one. Miss Martian was next. Clayface made her drop her guard by pretending to be Superboy and calling her "gorgeous"; it was easy to take her down. Kid Flash similarly fell for Clayface's trick. He pretended to be Miss Martian again, and with the speedster distracted with the premise of a kiss, overpowered him. Robin proved more difficult to trick. Clayface created two Kid Flash replicas to confuse him; it worked. Robin thought one of them was the actual Kid Flash, but was wrong, and Clayface attacked him from both sides. The last to take down was Aqualad. He caught the deception sooner than the others, and was able to defend himself against the attack. But even he was not powerful enough. Clayface slammed him against the wall, and prepared to give the finishing blow. Luckily, Batman arrived on the scene and intervened, using a stronger taser against him. The electricity prevented Clayface from maintaining his form, and he dissolved into a puddle of mud on the ground. Weisman, Greg (2012-03-03). Question #14491. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-03-11. 2016 Clayface was waiting to ambush Superboy in the Gotham City sewers. Miss Martian and Robin arrived to help, but still Clayface was confident he would win. Superboy threw a pill in his mouth, which soldified him from the inside. Clayface was then sent to Arkham Asylum. Powers and abilities Before his transformation, Hagen was in shape, but not very skilled at being a Shadow. After his transformation, he can change the density and size of his body mass, allowing him to take a variety of shapes and could mimic the appearance of others even going so far as to split himself in two. As a result he is able to fashion his form and limbs into weapons, like spiked anvils, and use them at any time he wants. Appearances Background in other media In the comics there have been eight versions of Clayface: Basil Karlo, Matt Hagen, Preston Payne, Sondra Fuller, Cassus "Clay" Payne, Dr. Peter Malley, Todd Russel, and Johnny Williams. There have also been other versions of Clayface who have appeared in The New Adventures of Batman, Batman: The Animated Series, The Batman, and also the short-lived Birds of Prey series. The appearance of this Clayface bears a strong resemblance to the DCAU Matt Hagen, and the current comic incarnation of Basil Karlo. This version is named after Matt Hagen, but his origin is revised. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:League of Shadows